Demon Deals
by RobinWinchester
Summary: This is going to be little one shots of fluff, angst, or smut that I feel like writing or that you've requested. Some can be pairings or not... it's whatever you or I would make a demon deal for.
1. You Work Too Hard (Dean)

You sat at the computer typing furiously trying to get any type of clue of what was taking the people in town. Your foot was tapping quickly and you were opening and closing tabs left and right.  
Suddenly you heard Dean speak up. "Look at you, Y/N, sitting in front of the computer. Why don't you just come and lay on the bed with me?"  
You stopped scrolling through a page on demons and turned around to look at him, "Dean. This is important. People are gone and we need to find them."  
"It's 1 AM. Come on you need to have some amount of sleep of you wanna be helpful finding them." Dean got off the bed and walked up to you.  
You quickly turned back to the computer to continue scrolling and speed reading. Dean's hands landed heavily on your shoulders and he squeezed them. Then slowly began to massage them.  
"Dean…" You sighed, goddamn him for distracting you so easily, "Where's Sam?"  
"Mr. Soulless is at a 24 hours café to research on what's taking people. So that means you can relax."  
"It's just…" You stopped and turned around to face Dean, his hands falling off your shoulder as you did so.  
"Just… what?" Dean said as he sat down on the edge of one of the beds.  
"I don't know, Dean." You stood up and sat next to him, "I guess I'm just stressed."  
"Well… Y/N, I know I pretty good cure for that." His voice rumbled and he stood up, "Here, lay down on your stomach."  
"Dean, I…"  
"Wouldya just do it? I'm trying to help you."  
You sighed and did as he told you. He sat on the bed next to you and began to rub your back. Rubbing circles with gentle pressure on your spine, he worked his way down lower and slowly reaching down to your hips.  
Dean leaned down over you and whispered, "You've worked so hard to help us, Y/N." he stopped briefly and cupped your ass with one of his hands, "By now, you should know, how I've felt about that."  
"Well, you feel one of two possible ways, Dean…" You said rolling over and facing him, sitting up and looking him in the eyes, "One… You feel angry that Sam would allow such a fragile thing to be a hunter with him or two… You feel so amazed and aroused by the fact that I can hunt and kill so well that you can't take your eyes off me."  
Dean's eyebrows raised and he smirked at you, "I'm aroused, huh? And I… can't take my eyes off of you?"  
"I didn't think I stuttered." You mumbled, as you moved your face closer to Deans' and bit your lip.  
Dean looked from your eyes, to your mouth. Then, in one fluid motion, he closed the gap between the two of you. Gently, he pressed his lips to yours and pushed you backward so his body was above yours.  
Your kissing became hungrier as he ran his hands underneath your shirt. You rolled your body into his touch and smiled in the kiss.  
"I've needed to do this for a while." Dean mumbled against your lips, and then smirked down at you, "And I know you've needed this too."  
"Dean, you don't know how much of an understatement that is…" You spoke as you pulled his body closer t yours.  
Dean began to trail light gentle kisses across your collar bone, you huffed out a throaty moan, "Dean..."  
You pushed up on his body making his sit up, so you both could rip off the shirts you were wearing.  
Moving more, you pushed Dean so he was the one laying on the bed. You kissed his chest and moved slowly down to the top of his pants. His breath hitched as you began unbuttoning his jeans. As you pulled them off you could feel him eyeing you.  
You crawled back up to kiss him. He quickly unclasped your bra and threw it on the floor. Still kissing you he brought strong hands up and gently caressed your breasts. He toyed with your nipples making you lightly moan. You pressed your pelvis into his and he rutted against you.  
You moved your mouth away from his and bit his collar bones playfully and moved lower until your face was only inches away from his growing erection.  
You pulled off his boxers, letting him free as he looked at you with lidded eyes.  
Your eyes locked with his as you wrapped your hand around him and began pumping slowly. He let his head fall back and huffed out a frustrated breath. You took the hint he gave you and licked a line up from the base to tip of his cock.  
He groaned and you took him into your mouth. Loving the foreign taste of him, you moaned around him and took him farther in. You bobbed your head and pumped what you couldn't get into your mouth.  
Dean's breathing was ragged as he ran rough fingers through your hair and pulled you off of him.  
You looked at him with swollen lips and a confused expression. He pulled you up to kiss him as he sat up.  
He kissed you roughly and you wrapped your legs around him. Sitting up like this you could more distinctly feel his heart beating. His arms around you flexing to pull you in closer, he moved one of his hands down to lightly run his fingers over your opening.  
You moaned into his mouth and you could feel him smirk. Dean's gentle fingers slowly entered you. He moved his fingers slowly and you tried to grind down on them. He went faster and you groaned begging for him.  
Dean took his finger out and put his hands on your hips, lifting you and sinking you down onto his length.  
How thick he was surprised you, letting a shout rip from your throat. He kissed you gently and moved his hips slowly, letting you relax around him. You gripped his short hair and began to ride him.  
Twisting your hips around him made him groan against your chest, he bit onto your neck when you cried out. You felt one of his hands move down your body, trailing over your stomach.  
The simple touch of him was driving you wild. His usually strong hands were gentle and loving as they traveled your body. He pulled your face to his and kissed you hungrily. As he did you moaned out in pleasure as you reached your climax. After catching your breath, you kissed his neck moaning, sending vibrations into his skin.  
"I'm, God, I'm…" Dean pushed his head against your shoulder with a strained groan. His breathing became harsh and his hips stuttered as he pulled you off of him. He basked in the glow of his finish and placed you both down onto the bed.  
The two of you lay in silence and exhaustion, your eyes closed as you began to drift off to sleep. But, right when you were just on the edge of sleep, you heard Dean whisper, "I love you."


	2. Crushes (Castiel)

"Bring it on bitch!" You yelled at the female wolf, she was poised to charge at you. She growled, and began to run straight for you.  
You lifted up your gun and aimed for her heart. Just when you were going to pull the trigger another wolf hit you from the back. Knocking you onto the gravely pavement, the male wolf dug his claws into your side flipping you over and climbing to pin you down.  
The girl wolf was on you now, punching and scratching your face. You screamed as the guy's claws dug deep into your forearms. You knew that coming before the boys was a bad idea. They warned you not too.  
The girl grabbed onto your shoulders and pulled you from underneath the guy, yanking you up onto your feet. Her eyes were filling with anger and you thought that that was the moment you were going to die.  
"Hey!" You heard a yell and a gunshot, and then suddenly the guy was dead. Dean. The girl dropped you and sprinted back into the alley way, her footsteps fading quickly. You body hit the ground hard, landing on the butt of your gun. It jabbed into your side and you cried out.  
Sam was first by your bleeding form and Dean shortly after. Sam called out your name as you began to shut your eyes.  
"Sorry, guys." You whispered, barely even audible. One of the boys touched your hand and you tried to grip onto it. Trying to show that you were okay, you gripped the sleeve and groaned because your fingers were cut and bleeding from the fall.  
"We need to get her back to the motel now!" Dean's voice echoed like he was far away. One of them picked you up from the ground and carried you to the car.

* * *

After the brutal beating you received from the werewolves last night, Dean and Sam decided that you should stay in bed today. Your face was bruised and bleeding, along with your arms, legs and well your whole body. You were sore, god damn, were you sore. When Sam put you down onto the bed late last night you didn't feel much, now everything was throbbing.  
Sam sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, "We're going to go and finish the job, okay?" He put a gentle hand on your cheek and gave you a stern smile.  
"If you need anything, you pray to Cas." Dean raised his eyebrows as he gave you the order, "Call us if he doesn't flap his wings right after you ask."  
"Okay, Dean." You paused, forcing a smile, "Go kill that bitch for me."  
They smiled at you and went out the door, locking it behind them.

* * *

You must have slept for a good few hours. You felt a little better, but knew you couldn't deal with sitting in bed alone all day. So you decided to pray.  
You closed eyes, "Uhm… hey Cas? I'm hurt. I need some company. Can you flutter down and help me?"  
A flap of wings and you opened your eyes. Castiel's eyes were on you, examining you; they were filling with confusion, and sadness?  
"Hi, Castiel." You smiled at him, company felt good.  
"Y/N. Why haven't you called for me earlier?" Castiel's voice was gravelly and he sat close to you on the bed.  
"What? No hello?" He squinted at you and you frowned, "You've been real busy lately, okay? I can heal on my own."  
He tilted his head and reached up to touch your face. His strong touch stung when he first began to press his hand into your cheek but then your body felt as if it was floating. Everything that had been broken or bruised was being healed. Your heart felt like it was going to fly out of your chest. The pressure inside your entire being was incredible, everything was a bright light. Then in a flash it was over.  
He pulled his hand back to his body and his eyes traveled all over your face, "There," he nodded, "all better."  
You looked all over your arms and smiled at the look of normal skin, "Thank you Cas!" you smiled then threw your arms around his shoulders.  
Castiel's arms faltered and he stayed still under your touch, other than his now rapid heartbeat, "You're welcome"  
When you let Cas out of your arms he stood up and you knew he was going to leave, you scrambled for words, "No, no! Please don't leave Cas. Stay and… stay with me, please."  
Castiel tilted his head at you again, "Alright." He sat back on the bed and moved around to be more comfortable. He stared at you. He looked like he was trying to read your mind.  
"What's going on up in that head of yours, Cas?" You asked, pulling up your legs and resting your chin on them.  
He looked at you, head now straight, and pulled himself higher up on the bed, "I was thinking why it was that I've healed you, but you still are yearning for something from me."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Y/N. I know a lot about you. I know that when Dean and Sam leave you at motels because the hunt is too dangerous, you dance around to Dean's albums. I know that you don't keep your hair in that cut because it's easier to manage. It's because that's how you feel most beautiful." He paused, his lips cracking a small smile, "I know that when no one is watching you like to sketch drawings of Dean and Sam. They are beautiful, those drawings. But the most important thing I know is that you are the best thing that has happened to all of us."  
Your mouth was hanging open when Castiel finished. You couldn't believe that anyone would ever pay that much attention to you. You were simple, and you didn't believe that you had any of this amazing-ness that Cas was describing.  
"Me?" You whispered, "I've only known the brothers for a few months…"  
"Yes, that may be true but I've known you since you were created in heaven. It was my job to see that you were high-quality."  
You giggled at Cas, "High-quality?"  
His face filled with the color pink as he tried to think of a word that he could use, "Beautiful. Is what I meant."  
Your heart did a flip, "Beautiful?"  
"Does that word now have a different meaning? I mean it be a complement on how perfect your inner and outer appearances are."  
This was a strange moment, you had never heard Cas something like this before. He cautiously lifted his hand and placed it on your knee, gently squeezing. He tried to force out a smile but it only made it onto one cheek. You stared at him, searching his face for a reason he was acting this way.  
"Castiel, are you flirting with me?"  
"That may have been a flirtation yes…" He seemed to blush, swallowing hard as he looked at you.  
You fought back the smile that tried to force itself onto your face, "Cas… do have a crush on me?"  
His face looked more confused than before, "A crush? Of course I am not crushed on you."  
"No… Cas," You giggled.  
"What is humorous about this?" He pulled himself fully upon the bed and got more comfortable in front of you.  
"What's humorous Castiel is that crush doesn't mean that. It means… uhm," You paused, "I guess it's a little less than being in love with someone."  
"Oh I see, but I still do not understand why it is called a 'crush', Y/N." Cas sighed.  
"You don't have to understand the terminology to like someone." You patted the spot next to you on the bed, "Come here, Cas. Let's watch a movie."  
Cas looked at you then got up from the bed and walked to the other side to scoot in. He sat at the edge at first, but moved closer to you as you flipped through the channels on the TV.  
"Cas," You turned at looked at him, "You can come closer…. I, unlike Dean, like it when you violate my personal space."

* * *

The movie you had put on had gone on for maybe thirty minutes and Cas was really getting into it. So, you took the opportunity and rested your head on Castiel's shoulder. He tensed up at first but he soon relaxed into you, slinging his arm around your shoulder. Cas moved his legs closer, and placed his head on top of yours. You couldn't tell in that moment whose heart was beating faster.  
He moved his head to kiss you on the cheek, "Y/N… I think I may have a crush on you." He mumbled.  
You smiled without looking at him, "I have a crush on you too, Cas."


	3. Shower (Castiel)

"Castiel?" You knocked and listened for a reply. Nothing. You opened the door and let yourself into his apartment.

It was dark, but you heard a faint squeak, the sound of the knob turning on his shower. The light to the bathroom was on and you shuffled over to the door, shedding off your coat then kicking off your shoes and socks.

"Cas?" You shouted, "Cas, you called me over. Is everything okay?"

Cas replied quickly, "Yes, I needed help with…my…" His voice faltered and you could tell he was referring to the cuts on his back.

You knew about Castiel's cuts since you met him washing his clothes in the Laundromat you worked in. By now they were turning into scars but he liked you to clean them at least once a week.

"I'm coming in ok?" You pushed open the door and stepped inside to see Cas standing with his back to you in his underwear.

"Hello, Y/N. How was your day?" Cas asked you.

"Fine. Cas…" You examined his back, they were just beginning to become scars. The pink of the cuts was shiny and it made you happy to see them nearly healed, "They look so much better."

"Yes, I know. I wanted you to see how much you've helped me." He turned to face you and took a step toward you.

His body was inches from yours, "Over these weeks, Y/N, I've developed some feelings."

Your body screamed at you to kiss him right then and there but you restrained, "Feelings like what Cas?"

"I think you're beautiful and-"

You cut him off with a light kiss, "I like you, too."

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, taking in what you had just done to him. He smiled and pulled you in for a rougher, more passionate kiss. He grabbed your hips and pulled you close then ran his fingers through your hair. The warmth of his body made you feel like you might melt.

You nearly moaned. He took a step forward, pushing you back against the door.

"Castiel… I-" You gasped as he ran his fingers under your shirt, all the way up to your bra. He unclasped it.

"Y/N," He paused looking at you with kiss swollen lips, "Is this okay?" He gripped the ends of your shirt and tugged it upward as you nodded in approval.

Your bra slid off with the shirt and he gazed at you with widened eyes and his mouth slightly open. You blushed as he light ran his hands up your sides to below your breasts.

"Here Cas," You took his hands in yours and lifted them to place them down on your chest, "It's okay."

You pulled him in and kissed him deeply as you ran your hands through his hair, pulling a little just to hear him moan.

The only thing you had left on was your underwear, you tried to push it down but Cas pulled you foreword stepping into the shower and letting the water warm the two of you.

Castiel finally began to peel off his now soaking wet underwear, you did the same. He looked down at smiling at your dripping wet, naked figure. You felt a blush creep up your shoulders and you dropped slowly to your knees.

His cock sprung from the underwear and you wrapped your hand around it, causing Cas to moan. You rubbed lightly and his hips jerked forward searched for more friction.

You giggled a bit, and then dipped down to take him into your mouth. He ran his fingers through your wet hair, gripping it, "Oh my… Y/N."

He moaned loudly as you took him deeper into your mouth trying not to gag. His cock dripped with precum as you pulled away to take a breath. Castiel gripped your shoulder and pulled you up so you could stand.

He turned you around and pressed you into the cold of the shower wall. He ran his hand over your folds and dipped a finger into you.

"Mm… Cas…" You moaned in a whisper.

He moved his finger deeper into you, sliding in and out making you moan.

"More Cas… please." You moaned to him, he understood and added another finger.

You moaned as he moved quicker and pressed against your G spot. You sucked in a breath and nearly screamed. He took his finger out of you and you groaned at the emptiness.

He lined himself up to you as he kissed your back and whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

He pressed up against your opening and slid in with help of the warm water still falling on your bodies.

You suddenly felt full and amazing. He began to thrust into you pressing you harder on the shower wall. He set a fast and deep pace making your legs shake and your moans grow louder.

"Oh Castiel, please harder." You groaned reaching behind you and running your hands down his thrusting body.

He obeyed with a grunt and one of his hands reached around you to rub your clit. You tightened around him making him moan loud and bite onto your shoulder.

He wasn't going to last much longer and neither were you. He moved his hand on your clit faster and you came not long after. He groaned at your muscles tightening around him, then pulled out to cum hot, white streaks along your back.

You were both panting and gasping for air. You turned around and kissed Cas again, holding on to him for balance.

"Cas…" You gasped, "I… I mean… well wow." The water had gotten colder as all the time had passed.

He blushed and tilted his head, "Does that mean we can do it again sometime?"

"Yeah, yeah… Castiel. Of course." You smiled as you rinsed off the cum on your back, "So, uhm, I'm gonna go call for takeout. Are you hungry Cas?"

Cas smiled at you as you stepped out of the shower, "Yeah, I'll finish cleaning then set up the movie."

"Ok… " You breathed out a huff and said, "I think I'm falling for you Cas."

He looked up at you and said, "I've already fallen for you, Y/N."


End file.
